Enai/Geschichte
Zwiesprache Ahnung... ...verdrängt die Nacht..durchbricht den Nebel..der mich schütz.. Ich seh mich taumeln durch den Raum... Such mich ... ...nur MICH,mein wahres '''ICH'...'' Beeil dich bevor der Tag erwacht.. Ich seh von weitem schon den Schein... '' Hoffnung.. ''...dringt in den Nebel der ich einst war.. Ich seh dich taumeln ....so fern..so nah.. Finde mich.. ..nur MICH,mein wahres '''ICH' ''Der Tag bricht herein.. '' Zweifel... ''..holt mich wieder ein... Ich seh uns taumeln durch den Raum... Versteck MICH,mein wahres '''ICH' ''..ich kann nicht... Die Flucht Sie sitzt nur da und starrt aufs Meer.Wie Sie hier her kam,wer weiss,wie so viele waren Sie geflohen vor den Untoten..Ihr Blick wirkt leer... Sie schaut hinaus aufs Wasser, in die Richtung, wo Ihre Heimat liegt Lordearon., so weit entfernt . Heimkehr? Kein Kampf mehr? Nie wieder eine Waffe nehmen... einfach... Sterben? '' ''Langsam gleitet Sie an der Bordwand hinab und wendet Ihr Gesicht ab,Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen,verbarg Ihr Gesicht indem Sie Ihre Arme um Ihre Beine schlang und Ihren Kopf auf diese ablegte..Schlief ein. Diese Schmerzen,oh verdammt wie kann es sein? Stark krümmt Sie sich zusammen als würden kleine Dolche Ihren Unterleib durchbohren,laut keucht Sie auf versucht sich zusammen zu reissen,niemand darf es mitbekommen, nicht jetzt,nicht hier. Sie hätte den letzten Auftrag nicht annehmen sollen,doch Ihr Starrsinn war im Weg,sie wollte sich frei kaufen, weg von Ihn,weg von der verfluchten Stadt,weg von diesen nutzlosen Leben. Oh warum musste sie immer nur auf die falschen hören.Verfluchtes Leben. Dieser dreckige kleiner Mistkerl hat auf Sie gewartet,Ihr in dem Moment wo Sie sich von hinten an Ihn anschlich um sein Leben auszuhauen,eine kleine Nadel ins Bein gestochen,wütend trat Sie Ihn in den Rücken und floh. Nur dieser Auftrag noch dann hätte Sie das Gold,verdammt wer vermisst diesen Händler schon..es war eh alles im Wandel,täglich passierte ein Mord.Seid die Gerüchte in Umlauf waren von der näherrückenden Geissel war nichts mehr wie es vorher war.Neid,Missgunst wo man hinsah. Dort..Nana,Ihr Haus.Sie schuldet mir was,muss helfen. Sich an der Häuserwand entlang ziehend kriecht Sie mehr als das Sie geht. Schweiß rinnt Ihre Stirn hinab immer wieder sieht Sie sich panisch um,fällt dann leicht mit der Tür ins Haus. Die alte Frau schreckt auf,sah Enai an und stand dann mühselig auf.Eilig half Sie Ihr hinein zu kommen , blickte nochmal schnell zur Tür hinaus ob auch niemand Sie gesehen hatte. "Was..?" Enai drehte den Kopf weg vermied es Sie anzusehen,den Vorwurf aus Ihren Blick lesen zu müssen als Sie leise sprach. " Es war.." bricht ab und stöhnt leise auf vor Schmerz. "..Nana ..ein Unfall.......Nadel..wohl vergiftet...Bitte...hilf mir.." Oh wann hatte Sie das letzte mal um hilfe gebeten,angewidert verzog Sie Ihr Gesicht. Besorgt runzelte die Frau,die man nur Nana nannte, die Stirn und legte ein Arm um Enais Seite stützte Sie so ab und führte Sie zu den nahe liegenden Bett. " Wieso kommst Du zu mir..wieso gehst Du nicht..." Sie sieht Sie an und legte dann eine Hand auf Ihre Stirn ,schließt die Augen und seufzte leise. "...verstehe..." Enai riss die Augen auf und sah Nana unverständlich an. "Was verstehst Du?..Ich kann nicht zu Ihnen gehen..Sie würde nur unangenehme fragen stellen....." Sie nickte leicht und seufzte leise als Sie Enai half sich auszuziehen. "Lege dich hin ich werde einige Sachen brauchen." Immer wieder huschte Ihr Blick über den nackten Körper ,er wirkte zerbrechlich nicht wie sonst..Anmutig und doch stark. "...was ist nur los mit Dir?" Wieder drehte Enai Ihren Kopf weg um Sie nicht ansehen zu müssen und schwieg , Sie legt Ihre Arme um die Beine drückt diese fest gegen Ihren Körper. Die Frau seufzt nur und begann dann den Körper von Ihr so wie er da lag mit den reinigenden Wasser zu säubern. Immer wieder legt Sie Ihre Hände auf bestimmte Stellen und murmelt heilende Wörter um Sie zu stärken nur langsam ließ Enai Ihre starre fallen in der Sie gefallen ist .Nana legte nun eine Hand auf Ihre Stirn und eine auf Ihren Bauch schloss die Augen und sprach starke Heilzauber um aufzuhalten was begonnen hatte, ein Kopfschütteln. Enais Hände schellen zu den Ohren und drücken diese zu, "...nein...ich will es nicht hören..nein,nein..." - Zerbrochen,leere,kein Ausweg..Sinnlosigkeit- Nana nimmt Sie in den Arm wiegt Sie tröstend hin und her . "....vielleicht...." Wütend stößt Enai sie weg sieht Sie mit feurigen Augen an. "Schweig...es war nichts.." Irritiert sah Sie Nana auf, hob Ihre Hände um Sie an sich zu ziehen, doch Enai rutscht auf den Bett etwas zurück. "Mach was nötig ist damit ich wieder zu Kräften komme." Enai strafft Ihren Körper reist sich zusammen um nicht jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen ,"Verdammt ,..Du..." herrisch hob Enai einen Arm, zeigt auf die sie" Du schuldest mir was..Mach um was ich dich gebeten habe" Sie nähert sich Enai legt eine Hand auf Ihre Stirn, segnet Sie lässt Ihre ganze Kraft in Sie fließen und dreht sich dann erschöpft weg schreitet zur Tür muss sich am Türrahmen abstützen als Sie sich nochmal umdreht . "Das war es..komm nie wieder zu mir...! Schlafe, ruhe dich aus was auch immer,morgen früh wenn ich wieder komme will ich dich nicht mehr hier sehen." Sie schritt nun endgültig aus dem Zimmer. Enai sank auf das Bett zusammen vergrub das Gesicht in Ihre Hände und weinte still und leise. Eine Weile blieb Sie dort sitzen zog sich dann langsam an . Vorsichtig um keine Geräusche zu machen schlich Sie sich ins Zimmer,dort lag Sie,Nana -verzeih mir ich muss es tun- Sie kniet sich vor Ihren Bett, streicht zärtlich über Ihre Wange und beugt sich während Sie denDolch an ihren Hals legt über Sie,haucht Ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlaf.." Niemand sollte erfahren was in dieser Nacht passiert war. "Nur ein Unfall mehr nicht..!" redete Sie sich selber ein und verschwand im dunklen der Nacht. Der Traum Sie nutzte den Schatten den die Bäume des Hinterhofes warfen um sich darin einzuhüllen.Leise rauschte der Wind durch die Blätter ließ Sie erschauern und unruhig um hersehen. Leicht schüttelte Sie den Kopf da war nichts nur der Wind und Sie,allein.Sie floh mit Ihren Gedanken in Ihre Traumwelt,begleitet von den beruhigenden rauschen des Windes.Langsam veränderte sich die Geräuschkulsisse immer lauter wurde der Wind als ob ein Sturm aufziehen würde.Die Blätter raschelten,die Äste fingen an zu ächzen und zu knarren so sehr zerrte der Wind an Ihnen.Bis ein lauter Donner zu hören war.Ängstlich rollte sie sich zusammen,umklammerte Ihre Beine.Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Ihren Körper.Doch erwachen wollte Sie nicht. Ein Brüllen ließ Sie mit einem lauten knurren herum fahren. "Verdammt habe ich Dir nicht gesagt das Du hier nichts zu suchen hast!" sprach er ."Es geht dich nen Dreck an wo 'ch mich aufhalte" gab Sie zur Antwort.Bevor noch mehr Worte gesprochen werden konnte sprang Sie auf und hielt Ihn ein Dolch,den Sie auf den Tisch fand, an die Kehle. Doch ehe Sie sich versah packte er Sie an Ihre Handgelenke und drehte Sie gekonnt um und entnahm Ihr den Dolch."Du hast immer noch nicht gelernt Weib!.So leicht lass ich mich nicht überrumpeln" Sie fluchte innerlich über sich selber.Wie um zu beweisen das es ein Fehler war den Dolch gegen Ihn zu ziehen versetzte er Ihr eine Ohrfeige das Ihr Kopf hart zur Seite flog.Nicht ein laut des Schmerzes war zu hören.Ihre Hand fuhr sich über den Mund um das Blut ab zu wischen.Mit zornigen Augen sah Sie ihn an ,spuckte vor Ihm auf dem Boden ballte Ihre Hände zu Fäusten zusammen so das Ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten , holte aus und verpasste Ihn einen gekonnten Kinnhaken.Er torkelte zwei Schritte zurück bevor er sich fangen konnte,fasste sich an seinem Kiefer und grinste Ihr dreckig entgegen."Nich schlecht ..".Ein kurzen Moment leuchteten Ihre Augen auf bevor Sie zu einem Sprung ansetzte,er erkannte die Absicht darin ließ sich fallen und riss Sie dabei mit auf dem Boden, erfasste Ihre Haare und zog dadurch Ihren Kopf nach hinten und biss Ihr in die Schulter.Ein kehliger Schrei entfuhr Ihr den Sie sogleich wieder unterdrückte."Ich habe dich gewarnt Weib.Nochmal lass ich dich nicht gehen."Panisch suchten Ihre Augen einen Ausweg.Nichts sah Sie das Ihr hätte helfen können während er Sie immer und immer wieder mit den Fäusten attackierte .Langsam schwanden Ihre Sinne und Sie wehrte sich nur noch zaghaft bis Sie eine tiefe Ohnmacht endlich erlöste."Dreckiges Pack" fluchte er ,schleifte Sie an Deck und beförderte Sie mit einem Tritt über Bord."Den Rest erledigen die Fische" sprach er und lachte als würde er sich selber ein Witz erzählen. Panisch wirbelten Ihre Arme und Beine umher,immer wieder schnappte Sie nach Luft bis Sie endlich aufwachte.Ihre Augen zuckten durch die Dunkelheit und lauschte.Nichts war zu hören außer das leichte prasseln des Regens der auf die Blätter fiel.Müde und abgespannt richtete Sie sich auf und ging zurück zur Schule,schlich sich hoch ins Zimmer und kroch in Ihr Bett. Hier und jetzt Wann hört die Seele auf zu schreien ,wann hören die Stimmen auf die man vernimmt obwohl es still ist,wann hört es auf das man sich Vorwürfe macht ob es rechtens ist den Weg den man einschlug auch weiter zu gehen? Hier hatte Sie Zeit nachzudenken,hier musste sie sich kümmern obwohl alles in Ihr schrie ,sich wehrte dagegen.Sie saß auf den Schemel den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen,blinzelte kurz zu der schlafenden Person auf den Bett und seufzte einmal laut auf.Er hat gesagt Sie entwickelte sich nicht,es war ein Stillstehen und wenn Sie so weiter macht gab es keine Zukunft mehr für sie..War es eine Drohung,oder ein Erkennen das Sie sich so selbst zerstörte?Sie sollte nicht hier sein,es war falsch Ihr Platz war an der Schule wo alles drunter und drüber ging.Verfluchter Berath,warum sitzt er nicht hier und kümmert sich um sie oder Ihr Bruder? Abgespannt stand Enai von dem Schemel auf und versorgte Veira,benetzte Ihre Lippen mit Wasser und prüfte den Sitz der Infusion.Ehe sie sich wieder hinsetzte und versuchte zu schlafen. Das Ende Es war ein ganz normaler Abend auf den Übungsgeländer der Schule,lautes klirren der Schwerter,Dolche und Schilde und dann,eine Bewegung ein Schatten der vorbeihuscht..bekannt und doch so lange nicht mehr gesehen.Einmal mehr holt einen die Vergangenheit ein wo man es am wenigsten erwartet.Erschlägt dich mit der Wucht des Erkennens und lässt dich starr werden vor Angst,so wie ein Rehkitz sein Mörder ansieht so starre ich Ihn an und ich weiß..es ist Zeit die Zelte abzubrechen,Zeit neu gewonnenes zu verlassen um altes zu entfliehen. Enai wusste das früher oder später der "Graue" seine Handlanger schicken würde,niemand verlässt ihn ungestraft.Er hat Zeit viel Zeit wie er immer wieder betonte und findet jeden.Und heute war es also soweit,heute wurde Sie gefunden.Sie duckte sich hinter den Schuppen presste sich gegen die Wand und atmete schneller ein und aus,versuchte ihre aufkommende Panik so unter Kontrolle zu bringen.Es war Josie der dort um das Geländer schlich sich jede Kleinigkeit einprägte.Verfluchter Kerl,sie hatte ihn damals einen schönen Tritt in seine "Familienplanung" gegeben als er versuchte Sie aufzuhalten.Sicherlich würde er sie nicht mit offenen Armen begrüßen sonder Ihr "erklären" was er mit seinen Dolchen anstellen wird um Sie zu Ihm zu bringen. Eine Wache die den Platz kontrollierte verscheuchte die rum lungernden und somit auch Josie,er war lang genug Späher unter dem "Grauen" um zu wissen wann es besser ist zu gehen und wann man blieb.Enai überlegte nicht lange und huschte in die Schule und hechtete nach oben um eiligst Ihre Sachen zu packen.Kurz sah sie sich noch im Raum um atmete tief ein und verschwand so unrühmlich wie Sie gekommen war. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen aus Angst man könnte Sie finden und wissen wo Sie sich als nächstes verstecken würde. Sie hoffte nur das Josie seine Suche bald hier aufgeben würde als Sie in eine dunkle Gasse gezogen wurde.Der verdammte Dreckskerl hat auf Sie gelauert,wie viel wusste er schon,was hatte er schon herausgefunden schoss es Enai durch den Kopf,Sie war froh über jede Trainingseinheit die Sie in der Kampfkunstschule erhalten hatte und so entbrannte ein Kampf der ausgeglichen war.Etliche Minuten später ,es kam Ihr wie Stunden vor, gelang es Ihr mehr durch Glück das Ihr Dolch bei einem Sturz in seinen Bauch stecken blieb.Röchelnd blieb er so unter Ihr liegen und Enai atmete schwer,drehte beim raus ziehen die Klinge noch etwas herum und hielt ihn den Mund und Nase zu so das er keinen Laut von sich geben konnte. Ihr Gesicht war dabei wie zu einer Maske versteinert keinerlei Gefühlsregung war zu sehen ausser Ihr schwerer Atem der Ihr entwich bei der Anstrengung.Noch einer Weile zog Sie die Hand zurück,nichts war mehr zu hören,selbst die Atemgeräusche waren verblasst,sie erhobt sich und schloss für ein Moment die Augen,atmete tief ein und aus und betrachtete dann den toten schlaffen Körper vor sich. Somit war der Rückweg endgültig verschlossen,sie konnte nicht mehr zurück... Eiligst zog sie den Körper in eine Ecke voller Unrat und verwischte Ihre Spuren,eine Mülltonne gefüllt mit Regenwasser diente Ihr als Waschstätte so das Sie alle verräterischen Spuren abwischen konnte. So schnell wie es Ihr möglich war verschwand Sie von dort und ging zu dem einzig Ihr bekannten Ort um sich für ein paar Tage zu verstecken.Dort würde Sie sich überlegen müssen wie es weiter geht...